Under the Hat Is!
by DarkLordK
Summary: Luke, Flora, and Donovan, my OC, try to discover what Professor Layton has under his hat. Kinda dumb one-shot... But R&R, if you want.


Another one-shot for those of my readers who don't like Pokémon (because everyone has different opinions). This one is a funny Professor Layton fic about how Luke, Flora, and Donovan (My OC) try to see what's under Layton's hat. Hopefully I can do a good job of entertaining you guys. ^_^

Contains stupidity, insanity, randomness, and breaking of the fourth wall. Enjoy!

o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.p0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"What do you think it is...?"

"I bet he keeps something super-secret under there!"

"I bet he just has hair under it... It's the only logical thing."

Flora shot the black-haired boy a glare. "No, Donovan-kun, that's boring! The Professor is HARDLY a boring man!"

Luke chuckled. "You sound like you' re hoping it IS something super-secret."

She smiled at this. "Of course I am. I need some excitement! Director-san said I barely appear at all in 'Pandora's Box' because I get left behind! I think I deserve SOME fun, at least..."

"Are you joking, Flora-chan? I'm not even a canon character. I don't appear EVER."

A smile graced Luke's features. Well, you two... What if he DOES have just hair, but it's styled in a very peculiar way?"

Donovan laughed and smirked at Flora. "Tell you what, Flora-chan... I'll bet you on it. 50 Picarats says he's just as ordinary under the hat as anywhere else." He put out his hand, which Flora gladly shook, looking determined.

"You're on."

"Luke-chan? Are you in too? What do YOU think is under there?"

Luke sat back on the couch and thought for a second. "Hm... A peculiar hairstyle." He put out his hand and shook it with both Donovan and Flora.

"Flora-chan? Your thoughts?"

She smirked. "I bet he has a secret pet or something under there, and the reason has to hide it is because it's really scary-looking..."

Both boys laughed and Luke spoke. "That's quite an imagination you've got there, Flora..."

"L-Let's just go try and find out... The professor's in his room. Come on, guys." Flora began walking toward the Professor's room, and the boys followed. When they got there, they found him sipping tea and reading a book- '101 of the Hardest Puzzles!'- and chuckling as he blew through many of them.

Flora spoke first. "Um... Professor-san?"

"Ah, Flora-chan... Yes?"

"We were wondering if, um... I-If we could see under your hat...?"

"Ah... As much as I would like to say yes, I am afraid I cannot remove my hat, as it is the only gift from my beloved Claire-chan... You'll be meeting her in The Last Time Trial." He smiled at her and continued reading, at which Flora heaved a defeated sigh and went to the boys.

"He didn't take... I guess we'll never know..." Donovan, however, wasn't ready to give up.

"Well, we always solve mysteries... Think of this as another one." He smiled, but Flora smirked at him.

"Oh, really...? What's this 'we' stuff? You've NEVER appeared in-game!"

"W-Well, Flora-chan... Um... To be fair to Donovan, neither have you..."

"S-Shut up, Luke-chan!"

"Guys, enough! I have a way to figure this out."

"What?"

"How?"

A sly smile spread along Donovan's lips. "Simple observation, my friends. We watch him to see if he ever takes it off. Then we'll know." Luke looked hesitant, but agreed. Flora smiled.

"Of course!"

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

"Anything yet, Flora-chan...?"

"Not yet... It's your turn to watch him, Luke-chan..."

"Actually, Flora-chan, I'm up now..."

After about two hours, they still hadn't seen even a hint of him removing his hat. They were about to give up, when...

"Ah! D-Donovan-kun! Luke-chan! Look!"

Both boys rushed to the window they had been stalk- er, observing him through. None of them could believe their eyes. Under the Professor's hat was...

"ANOTHER HAT?"

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Yes... Stupid ending, stupid story... But I suppose it's better than nothing...

The idea obviously came from the infamous filler episode of Naruto; "Gotta See, Gotta Know! Kakashi-Sensei's True Face!"

Hopefully I don't get hated now for creating this dumb fic... lol I'm off to bed, as it's now quarter to 2 in the morning. Ehehe... I'm always a LATE writer, it seems...


End file.
